Utopia Pretty Cure
by MonoTheMonochrome
Summary: [Fanseries] Akemi, Renge, Satoko and Reon all have to stay after school to finish a project, here they have a fateful meeting with Krei, a protector of the magical kingdom Elysium. From that moment on, their lives will make a huge change, for better or worse as they become the legendary warriors, Precure, and have fight members of a group calling themselves Lost Paradise!


**Oh dear, I really got it now, the fanseries-sickness, this is terribad! (I now have like 6 different fanseries outlines which I don't even dare to put somewhere before I'm sure I'm writing it)**

Sooooo, a new fanseries by newbie-writer who has one story as experience but I'm plan to make many more since writing a fanseries might be the most fun I've had for quite some time, It's really, really fun!  
But...I hate describing clothes, can you tell?  
(it doesn't help that instead of one, we have four Cures in the first episode alone...ehehehe..)  
**  
Also, Monster Mania will still be updated because I do intend to finish my first fanseries and I already have an ending in mind, kufufufu.**

**As always criticism is _always_ welcome, so don't be afraid to leave any!****  
**

* * *

_''Brother? Why?''_

_''Don't mess with me! You know exactly why!''_

_''Krei, please! Take Hestia''_

_''Krei? Where's mommy?''_

_''Let's go! Hurry!''_

_''Stop right there!''_

_''We'll have to use it''_

_''Don't come back before Cure Magia awakens''_

_''You're a terrible king!''_

_''Master!''_

_''Get them!''_

_''**STOP!**''_

* * *

**OP:** Keep trying, Precure! - Mayu Kudo  
**Episode 1: **Four is a lucky Number? The Pretty Cure are born!

* * *

''I can't believe you four! You had enough time to prepare something and all you did was...well nothing! Not even come to me for help'' Mr. Inoue lectured while crossing his arms and frowning as he stared down the four girls standing in front of his desk.

Tomorrow was an important day for the The Morita Middle School, the Cultural School-festival would be held then and class 1-B had split into groups of four to all prepare a small stand to sell various things to their choice.  
Except these four girls.  
They hadn't prepared _anything_.

From what Inoue had seen, two of them kept arguing, one was continuously talking with other classmates and the last one sometimes didn't show up at all.

''Sorry, Mr. Inoue'' The shortest and most chubby of the four, Nanbara Akemi, said while staring at the ground.

It was too late for that.

''Well, I'm afraid you have to stay and finish it now''

''W-WHAT!?'' The one with the wildest hairdo (well, according to Inoue at least), Nishino Reon, snapped with a frightening expression.

''You can't do that!'' The tallest, Morita Renge, as well the daughter of the principal, declared and crossed her arms with a stubborn gesture.

Inoue simply signed.

''Morita Renge, You do know how important the principal, _your father_, thinks the school-festival is, don't you?''

Renge frowned and opened her mouth to protest but ultimately decided against it since she merely nodded with a frown.

''Yes, I dooo...''

''Well, Why don't you start preparing now? You can use the computers If you want'' Inoue took a last look at the almost empty classroom before walking to the door. ''I'm going to call your parents, I'll be back soon''  
With that he left, leaving the four girls alone.

Touda Satoko, the girl who had kept quiet the whole time and listened to their teacher's lecture was the first to spoke up.

''I tried telling you to come up with ideas, I mailed all of you countless times'' She said calmly but with a very accusing undertone.

''But _you_ didn't do anything either!'' Renge immediately defended.

Akemi merely signed, why hadn't she joined her friend Nadeshiko in the drama-club?  
That way she could just play a background tree or something and could've avoided all this drama.

Well, she was just as much to blame as anyone else, Akemi was often talking with Nadeshiko and looking how they practiced their play (it was Little Red Riding Hood and Akemi found it surprisingly good, considering how few members the club had) and generally staying away from the arguing Renge and Satoko.

Actually, Satoko probably was the only one who tried to do something, she had written some ideas and she did send a few mails to others but, as Renge had said, she herself also hadn't done anything too and mostly found herself arguing with Renge.

Satoko now turned to Reon, who flinched when attention was turned to her.

''And Reon, where were you yesterday? Or Wednesday? Or Monday? I tried calling you but you never picked up''

''I...I just don't like talking on the phone, okay!?'' Reon yelled with a shrill voice and bit her lip nervously.

''I hate it! You never know who is on the other side of the line!''

''Calm down, I didn't-'' Satoko began, looking quite apologetic for scaring the other girl, which actually was incredibly easy to do but Satoko, who never really interacted with Reon, didn't really know that.

That actually counted for the group too, the four of them never actually talked to each other before Inoue put them together for the project.

They had messed up.  
They really had.

''Um..Why don't we make some food? Maybe cupcakes?'' Akemi meekly suggested, coming between the girls.

''That might be a good idea'' Satoko admitted calmly and walked to the sole computer at the end of the classroom, turning it on.

Before the computer was completely started up, Inoue had already come back.

''Oh, do you have anything in mind?'' He asked, looking quite surprised at seeing the four together next to the computer.

''Akemi is gonna make delicious cupcakes!'' Renge said, smiling brightly, Akemi immediately turned to the taller, lanky girl.

''Eh? But...but I never said that!''

''Oh...''

''Does everybody agree on cupcakes?'' Satoko suddenly asked while she started looking for ingredients online, the others all nodded.

Mr. Inoue was quite pleased how quickly they had started working, keeping them after school was a good idea, it would give them motivation.

The school would provide the ingredients and the stands themselves, the student were able to decorate them as they liked, since they had decided to make cakes, the girls had to arrive a bit early tomorrow to make it, Satoko was eagerly looking up various recipes for cupcakes, trying to memorize it and taking notes.

Now they only needed a board for the stand and a plate with prices on it, Akemi had gone to the classroom next door to grab some papers and brushes while Satoko (and Reon, looking over the other girl's shoulder) tried to memorize the recipe and Renge just looked out of the window.  
She wanted to go home.

Inoue had decided to leave them alone, so they would probably feel more comfortable without a teacher looking over their shoulder the whole time.

He trusted them enough.

* * *

(Eyecatch 1: The four Cures are running over a rainbow in the sky with Cure Purity leading the way, however Natura trips and causes everyone to fall off, leaving only the rainbow in sight. The Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom-right.)

(Eyecatch 2: Everyone is still falling down, with Wild holding onto Scientia and Natura flapping her arms, luckily everyone lands on a big inflatable castle, Krei appears next to them and smiles as the Utopia Precure Logo appears at the bottom)

* * *

A small little critter was running through the streets of Unmeigaoka, taking advantage of his small size but despite his small legs, Krei could run incredibly fast, he clenched the small mirror against his chest while he had hidden the crown and bracelets into his shell.

''Come back!'' He could hear behind him, instantly Krei felt more nervous while running the streets, some people looked at him and screamed, especially when he was being chased by a man, which seemed to be floating, eventually the little critter came across a big building with an open door.

''Give us the princess!'' The man barked at Krei, who clenched the mirror against his chest, the Princess had hidden herself into it.

_''Krei? Are you alright?''_ He could hear her voice, speaking from the mirror, she sounded so scared.

''I'm fine, princess''

Running inside the building, it turned out to be a school, quite a big one though, in Elysium they also had schools but much smaller and...cleaner.

Krei almost tripped over an empty candy-bag, he also noticed how nobody was there.  
It must be pretty late right now...

He could suddenly felt his heart sink when he encountered a dead-end, leaving only a seemingly empty classroom to go in.

Running inside there turned out to be one person already, a girl who was startled by Krei coming inside.  
For a moment time had seemed to slow down, Krei found himself looking into the girl's red eyes.

They were so pure.

She looked quite young, Krei guessed around 14 so she was still older than the 11-year-old princess, the girl's brown hair was separated in two braids and she was quite chubby, having a round face and quite big eyes.  
But those eyes...Krei simply found them _beautiful_.

Before Krei could say anything, the chaser had already appeared in the doorway, a slender man in a gray suit, with quite long hair and two dark horns curling around his head.

''Looks like it's end of the road..'' The man in the suit said, grinning.

''Now give us the Crown, the Bracelets and that Mirror...'' He continued but Krei wouldn't.  
He couldn't give the Princess away.

''Never'' Krei spoke quite clearly, he turned to the girl, for a moment he had forgotten she was there, the girl looked utterly confused and scared.

''...What...'' She managed to utter.

* * *

Akemi was completely shocked at the scene playing out in front of her.  
What was going on? Was that man flying? What was that little...thing? He looked like some kind of chocolate brown-colored bunny, but without hands, it was like he was using his long ears as hands holding a small mirror with them, and he had a white shell.  
She had never seen anything like it.  
And it talked?

''...Ehm...Akemi, what's keeping you so- OHMYWHATISTHATAAAH!'' Reon, who had wanted to check up on Akemi since she was staying away for a while, screamed and instantly became pale when she saw the floating man and the...bunny-snail-thing...

Reon's cries were heard by all the other people left in the school, Satoko and Renge worried arrived at the scene, followed by Mr. Inoue, all wearing the surprised expression on their faces.

''Who are you? What are you doing here'' The teacher stepped forward, holding a surprisingly calm posture.

The man gave them a short look, looking very unimpressed, he immediately turned back to the little creature.

''The mirror, _now_'' He demanded.

''No!''

The man waited for a moment, his gloved hand extended but when the critter didn't show any signs of giving up the mirror, or the crown and bracelets, the man decided to use different measures.

Removing his glove, revealing a pale hand, filled with dark stripes resembling veins he dashed forward, grabbing Mr. Inoue's head with his hand.  
When coming in contact with Inoue's skin, he started screaming and his body made frighteningly cracking sounds when a dark light engulfed him.

Renge's mouth fell open as made a few steps backwards, Satoko, standing next to her, felt herself paling when a big..._monster_, for the lack of better word, was standing at the same place as their teacher had been.

Now when she had gotten a better look, The so-called monster, did kinda resemble Inoue, having the same curly mustache that was often made fun off by students and wearing those same big glasses but otherwise it was...just strange, it looked like some kind off bull, but standing on its hind legs and having rather muscular arms.

''Hakai~'' It moaned, though it didn't sound painful, it sounded more...Irritated. Annoyed.

''I present to you, the Hakaisuru! To bad that poor man has to suffer because of you...'' The man spoke, mockingly.

The monster, the Hakaisuru, dashed towards Krei and when he was hit by its fist, he was sent flying to the ground, still clenching the mirror against his chest but the crown and four bracelets fell out of his shell.

The four girls simultaneously picked the four bracelets up, their eyes completely fixated on the colored jewel in the bracelet, seemingly forgetting the world around them.

They all were hypnotized by it. They couldn't stare away from the bracelets in their hands.  
They knew precisely what to do.

''Magiactivate!'' Their voices sounded clear and determined and they looked like they knew what they were doing. As if it was familiar, or normal, to them

The girls were engulfed in a bright light and in a mere second other... no, the _same_ girls returned but looking quite different.

Akemi's braided brown hair had turned into light blond, it was thick and somewhat puffy, barely reaching her shoulders, however the rest of hair was tied up in two buns with big, red-colored ribbons.  
Her school-uniform had changed, she was now wearing a short, red dress with short, puffy sleeves and a small-heart emblem pinned to her chest.  
''Creating Utopia with Love and Kindness! Cure Purity!''

Renge's normally dirty-blonde hair had become brown and quite longer, also an old-fashioned hat was sitting on her head, she was wearing a similar dress as Akemi, or Cure Purity, but it had a light-green color, even the heart-emblem was green.  
''Creating Utopia with Nature and Flowers! Cure Natura!''

Satoko's dark gray hair was only slightly lighter, giving it an almost silvery tint and two, small ribbons held her to big twin-drills in place, out of the four she was the only one with long sleeves (which seemed metallic) on her dress, which was light-blue in her case.  
''Creating Utopia with Wisdom and Knowledge! Cure Scientia!''

Reon's hair hadn't changed colors at all, it was still orange-red, it had only gotten more wild and pointy, somehow, kinda like a hedgehog. Her dress was yellow, with various tints of orange hidden in there.  
''Creating Utopia with Animals and Live! Cure Wild!''

Krei, still lying on the ground was speechless.  
_Four_ Cures?  
How could that be? Wasn't the princess supposed to become Cure Magia?  
Wasn't she suppose to be the only Cure, the prophet had said so!  
Let alone, how could they transform with the Power Bracelet, those were supposed to give Cure Magia more power...

_''But...Krei, How can his be?'' _The princess asked the critter as Krei quickly stumbled to the fallen crown, holding it just as close as the mirror.

''I don't know, princess''

''Whuaa- What happened?'' Cure Purity was the first who returned to looking confused, she touched her belly, the outfit was a bit to tight for her, it wasn't very comfortable, to be honest.

When the Hakaisuru tried to attack Krei again, she stepped in front of him, blocking the fist with her bare hands, which, surprisingly, worked.

''Don't bully his little bunny-snail! You...you...You meanie!'' She said, trying to sound brave, however she was anything but...

But she couldn't let this little creature get hurt.

''What happened? What are we wearing? I don't think I can take his!'' Reon, Cure Wild, whined while she held on Scientia's arm tightly, looking at her as If she hoped she would know the answer.  
She didn't.

Renge, Cure Natura, was the first to leap into action, using her feet to jump from wall to wall, finding out how agile she suddenly had become...  
But then she tripped over her own feet, landing right into the Hakaisuru's hand.

''Hakai~''

''Ah, let go!'' Natura yelled, trying to get free from the Hakaisuru's grip.

''Thisisnothappening'' Cure Wild repeated to herself and was still hiding behind Scientia, who pushed her away and looked around hastily to find something she could use as some kind of weapon.

Remembering how her sleeves seemed metallic and her shoes were too, she, like Natura, had become surprisingly agile as she tried to use both her arms and feet to attack the monster.

''Do something!'' She quickly yelled to Purity and Wild, with a slightly annoyed voice.

Cure Wild was frozen in terror, she wasn't even shaking anymore, Cure Purity pushed her aside when the Hakaisuru had used this moment to attack her.

Cure Purity quickly picked up the little critter.

''Who are you? What's going on?''

''I'm not sure either but you are the Precure! You have to defeat this monster!''

''Um...'' Cure Purity didn't know what to do, she placed her hand on her chest, right where the heart-symbol was.  
Then she knew.  
She _felt_ it.

''Listen you monster, this is the moment I, Cure Purity, will punish you!'' She instinctively cried but didn't know why, her body seemed to be moving on its own, she pressed both her hands on the heart-emblem.  
Feeling a big sensation, she was soon holding a solid heart-like object, it was glowing with a bright red light while it slowly grew bigger and bigger in Purity's hands.

''Pretty Cure! Heart-Beatdown!''

Shoving the big heart towards the Hakaisuru, which stopped death in it tracks when it was hit by it, letting go of Natura when it was engulfed in a big light and in a short 'poof' Inoue had returned and the light slowly returned to the heart-emblem on Purity's chest.

Scientia quickly rushed to Inoue, who seemed alright but was unconscious.

''So, Pretty Cure. That's quite interesting'' The man spoke and put his glove back on.  
''Listen Kreios, we will get that Crown and you four!'' He turned to the four Cures, ''Precure, My name is Tartarus, a loyal member of Lost Paradise, don't forget that name''  
And with that he simply disappeared.

At the same time the girls turned to the little critter, Krei, still holding the mirror with it ears (or arms?) but had just put the crown back into its shell.

''Thank you so much for saving us'' He said softly and quickly bowed.

''You better explain something'' Scientia signed, picking Krei up ''Wait..._Us?_''

''Yes, me and the princess, she is in here'' Krei answered, holding the mirror up, it was quite beautiful, decorated with various jewels.

Then a face appeared in the mirror. The face of a rather young yet beautiful girl.

_''..Greetings...Precure, I'm Hestia from the Kingdom of Elysium''_ She spoke politely, Wild let out a loud yelp and pulled on her orange mane-like hair.

''WHAT!? I'm seeing things! This can't be! Someone must be invading my mind! Aliens! Demons! The government!'' She panicked, Natura gave her a gentle slap on the shoulder.

''Whoa, Calm down!''

''A Princess? A ...a _real_ princess!?'' Purity's eyes sparkled as she held Krei in her hands and inspected the mirror.

''It's better If the princess stays in there, that way Saturn's minions can't detect her'' Krei explained, he figured he had a lot to explain to these girls.  
He had to stay by their side.  
For the sake of the princess.

''I'm Kreios, call me Krei and I want to talk with you, Precure''

* * *

**ED:** Heartbeat Fanfare – Mika Kanai (Akemi Nanbara), Kaori Mizuhashi (Renge Morita), Miyuki Sawashiro (Satoko Touda), Ryou Hirohashi (Reon Nishino) ft. Krei (Jun Fukuyama)

* * *

**Next Episode Preview:  
**Renge: ''WHUAAA! I'm so confused right now!''  
Krei: ''Don't worry! I'll explain everything the next episode''  
Reon: ''But our festival is tomorrow, we will surely get a bad grade, I just know it!''  
Akemi: ''Girls, let's at least hear them out!''  
Satoko: ''She's right, that seems most logical to do...wait...this situation is anything but logical, hmm..''  
Akemi: ''Next time on Utopia Pretty Cure: 'This is real! Don't you dare ruin our school festival!' Let's make next time a wonderful time together too!''


End file.
